Pertemuan Cinta
by Yui Mori
Summary: Pertemuan Cinta yang di alami Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata.  Dimanakah mereka akan dipertemukan?  Chapter 6 Update, NaruSaku and SasuHinata. OOC, Gaje, Abal, Lemon SasuHina/Mint to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje banget!

Rating: T

-Di kediaman Haruno-

Seorang gadis bernama Sakura itu sedang menelepon kekasihnya.

''Hallo Sasuke-kun.'' Sapa Sakura saat Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

''Hn, ada apa?'' kata Sasuke diseberang telepon.

''Hari ini Sasuke-kun sibuk tidak?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Gak, emang kenapa?'' Tanya Sasuke lagi.

''Aku cuma mau ajak Sasuke-kun makan di Restoran, sekalian aku juga mau kenalin Sasuke-kun sama temen aku. Sasuke-kun mau tidak?''

''Hn, kebetulan aku juga gak ada kerjaan.''

''Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun jemput aku jam 3 sore, okey?''

''Hn.''

-Restoran mewah-

Sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di sebuah tempat meja makan, sebut saja mereka Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka sedang menunggu teman yang mau dikenalkan Sakura, namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

''Hai Sakura-chan.'' Sapa Hinata yang baru datang

''Ah~ Hai Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun! Ini temanku yang aku cerita tadi. Nah, Hinata-chan! Ini Sasuke pacar aku.'' kata Sakura tersenyum

''Hai, aku Hi..hinata hyuuga, salam kenal yah!'' kata Hinata yang terlihat mengeluarkan semburan merah dipipinya, dan mengulurkan tangannya agak malu-malu.

''Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke.'' Kata Sasuke sambil menerima uluran tangan Hinata.

'Mata yang indah, senyum yang indah dan wajah yang menawan. Dia sangat cantik!' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama, sehingga membuat Sakura cemburu.

''Udah dong kenalannya!'' Kata Sakura agak sebel.

''Ah, so..sorry Sakura-chan!'' Pekik Hinata lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

''Oh, iya Sakura-chan! Perkenalannya sampai disini dulu yah! Aku ada janji sama seseorang, maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua.''

''Oh, ya udah! Gak apa-apa kok! Ehemm.. Aku tau, kamu mau ketemu sama pacar kamu yah?'' kata Sakura menyenggol bahu Hinata dengan pelan.

''Hah! Gak kok.'' Kata Hinata blushing

''Ya udah deh, aku pergi dulu yah Sasuke, Sakura! Byee..''

''Byee.''

.

.

-Taman-

Di taman Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sahabat karibnya, sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang dia pendamkan dari lubuk hatinya. Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki yang penyemangat dan tidak gampang menyerah. Naruto juga tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

''Na..naruto-kunn!'' panggil Hinata saat melihat Naruto sedang membaca buku di sebuah bangku kosong, Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto.

''Ah, Hinata! Aku kira kamu tidak datang.'' Kata Naruto

''Maaf yah lama menunggu, tadi aku dikenalkan teman baru sama sahabatku. Oh iya.. Naruto-kun masuk Sekolah KIHS (Konoha International High School) kan?

''Iyah.. Mungkin besok baru aku sekolah disitu. Kamu sekolah disitu juga?

''A..aku gak sekolah disitu Naruto-kun. Aku sekolah di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School)'' Kata Hinata agak kecewa.

Di taman mereka saling bercakap-cakap, bercanda tawa seperti teman yang sangat akrab.

''Eh, Hinata-chan! Udah sore nih, aku antar kamu pulang yah?'' Ajak Naruto

''Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Naruto-kun! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!'' Sebenarnya Hinata mau, cuma dia tidak mau merepotkan Naruto lagi. Karena Naruto sudah banyak membantunya.

''Tidak apa-apa, sekalian aku juga mau ke pasar membeli sayur-sayuran untuk sore nanti. Jalannya kan satu arah ke rumahmu!''

''I..iya deh, makasih yah Na..naruto-kun.'' Senyum Hinata

.

.

.

-Rumah Naruto-

''Naruto, bangun!'' Kata Ibu Naruto (Kushina) berapi-api.

''Hmm..'' Naruto bergumam

''Naruto! Hari ini kan kamu mau masuk ke Sekolah baru, kalau kau terlambat bikin malu saja!'' kata Kushina yang suaranya seperti memakai toa.

''Nyam, nyam.. Iya iya Bu, aku bangun!'' Jawab Naruto agak malas-malasan.

Setelah mandi, pakai baju seragam, menyisir rambut dan sarapan, Naruto segera berangkat ke Sekolah barunya dengan memakai motor Kawazaki Ninja.

.

.

-Kelas-

''Selamat pagi anak-anak!'' Sapa guru bertopeng yang dikenal dengan nama Kakshi.

''Pagi Senseii..'' Jawab anak-anak dengan nada malas, bagaimana tidak mereka menunggu Senseinya lama sekali.

''Oke baiklah, sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran Matematika, tapi sebelumnya Sensei akan memperkenalkan kalian murid baru.''

''Laki-laki atau perempuan Sensei?'' Suara gaduh anak perempuan

''Dia laki-laki!'' Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

''Kyaaa.. Aku jadi tidak sabar!'' Anak-anak perempuan mulai histeri

''Oke, diam semuanya! Sensei aku memanggilnya. Naruto! Ayo masuk!'' Kakashi memanggil Naruto

Cekklek

Pintu kelas terbuka dan ada seorang monyet, eh.. Maksudnya seorang pria yang datang dengan muka ceria dan berwajah tampan, dia adalah Naruto.

''Nah, Naruto! Perkenalkan namamu!'' Perintah Kakashi.

''Hay semuanya.. Namaku Naruto Namikaze, pindahan dari desa Otogakure. Mohon pertemanannya!'' Kata Naruto bersemangat dan mengeluarkan senyumannya.

''Kyaaa.. Naruto-kun tampann! jangankan pertemanan! Pacar pun boleh Naruto-kun!'' Suara sadis anak-anak perempuan.

''Heh, enak saja! Aku kan lebih ganteng!'' Kata Sasuke tak mau kalah

''Eh.. Sudah, sudah! Naruto, kau boleh duduk disamping Sasuke.'' Kakashi menunjukkan tempat duduknya.

''Baik Sensei!''

'Hmm.. Anak baru yah! Dia lumayan tampan, tapi aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura

Naruto telah mendapat teman baru yaitu:

Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee dan Choji, Mereka sudah sangat terlihat akrab.

.

.

-Kembali ke Rumah Naruto-

''Naruto! Bagaimana di Sekolahmu tadi? Apa menyenangkan?'' Tanya Kushina

''Hmm, lumayan menyenangkan, aku juga sudah mendapat teman baru.''

''Kalau sudah mendapat teman baru, kau juga sudah mendapat pacar baru kan?'' Goda Minato (ayah Naruto).

''Gak tau! Udah ah, aku mau tidur dulu.'' Naruto segera bangkit dari bangkunya, dan meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina.

''Dia semakin dewasa saja yah Minato?'' Kata Kushina terlihat senang

''Aku rasa juga begitu.'' Minato juga terlihat senang.

.

.

''Selamat pagi Naruto-kun!'' Sapa Tayuya ketika melihat Naruto tiba dipintu gerbang Sekolah.

''Pagi juga.'' Kata Naruto balik sambil tersenyum.

''Gyaaa.. Tampan sekali!'' Tayuya mulai heboh saat melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu menawan. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan jalannya sampai di koridor Sekolah.

.

Ditempat lain Ino yang sedang mengejar Sakura karena ikat rambutnya diambil oleh Sakura.

''Sakura! Kamu tuh jahil banget sih! Cepat kembalikan ikat rambutku!'' Ino terus mengejar Sakura sambil memegang rambutnya dengan satu tangan supaya tidak berantakan. Mereka juga sudah sampai dibelokan koridor.

''Gak mau! Week.. Kau harus menangkapku du... Aduhh!'' Suara Sakura terputus karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Yang dia tabrak ternyata adalah Naruto.

''Aww..'' Kata Naruto meringis kesakitan dan belum sadar kalau posisinya sekarang adalah Sakura menindih Naruto.

Setelah sadar, Naruto dan Sakura kaget, dan muka mereka sama-sama merah bagai Tomat masak.

''Eh.. Heii! Cepat berdiri dong!'' Kata Naruto kepada Sakura yang belum kunjung berdiri. Sakura yang baru sadar langsung berdiri dan blush.

''Sakura kau tak apa?'' tanya Ino khawatir.

''Ah, tak apa-apa kok!''

''Um.. Sorry yah! Aku gak sengaja'' Kata Naruto

''Gak kok! Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, habisnya tadi aku lari-larian, aku gak lihat kamu jadinya ketabrak deh! Hehe, maaf yah?'' Sakura masih merasa malu.

''Gak apa-apa kok, hehehe.. Oh iya! Kita satu kelas kan? Kalau boleh tau nama kamu siapa? Tanya Naruto ke Sakura#Ino-nya dicuekin

''Oh, kenalin aku Sakura Haruno, bisa dipanggil Sakura! Salam kenal yah.''

''Ow, oke.. Eh, sorry ya! Aku harus pergi dulu habisnya aku harus mengurus data-data pindahan Sekolahku. Soal yang tadi maaf yah! Dadah Sakura, dan emm.. rambut pirang! Hehe'' Yang dimaksud rambut rambut pirang itu adalah Ino, karena Naruto belum sempat berkenalan dengannya..

Yooosshh

Naruto POV

'Sakura gadis yang cantik dan baik hati. Ah, kok aku masih mengingat kejadian yang tadi ya! Dan kalau mengingat kejadian tadi aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah aku jatuh cinta sama Sakura? Dia sudah punya pacar atau belum ya? Aku harus selidiki!'

End Naruto POV

.

.

''Sakura, ayo kita pulang!'' Ajak Sasuke

''Sasuke-kun pulang saja duluan, aku mau ke Perpus nyari buku Seni Budaya.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke segera menancap gas motornya.

''Daahh..'' Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke.

.

.

''Aduh, mana sih bukunya!'' Sakura mencari-cari setiap lemari, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang Seni Budaya. ''Oh disitu rupanya!'' Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bukunya. Namun buku itu terdapat dibagian rak paling atas. ''Aduh, kok tinggi banget sih, aku kan gak nyampe ambilnya!'' Sakura melompat-lompat, tapi tetap saja tangannya tidak dapat meraih buku itu. Karena terlalu tinggi, Sakura memilih untuk memanjat saja.

.

.

''Hai NN!'' Kata Kiba.

''Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan NN Kiba!'' Kata Naruto sebel.

''namamu kan NARUTO NAMIKAZE! Disingkat menjadi NN, iya kan?''

''Arggh, sudahlah aku mau ke Perpus dulu!'' Kata Naruto.

''Kau tidak mau pulang sama kami?'' Tanya Lee.

''Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku mau meminjam buku Fisika!''

''Oke deh!''

.

.

-Perpustakaan-

Cekklek, pintu Perpustakaan terbuka. Setelah melihat sekeliling Perpus mata Naruto langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura. Sakura sedang memanjat rak buku dan paling mengagetkan Naruto, rak bukunya ternyata mau jatuh ke depan yang mungkin akan menindih Sakura.

''Sakura awas!'' Teriak Naruto lalu berlali cepat kearah Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, dia melihat Naruto lari ke arahnya

''Naru... Kyaa, sakura langsung berteriak saat mengetahui rak bukunya akan jatuh kearahnya.

Tinggal 1 meter lagi Sakura akan terjatuh ke lantai dan ditindih oleh rak buku. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik..

Bukgghh

Prakk.. Suara rak buku terjatuh, Sakura juga terjatuh, anehnya dia mendengar suara rak terjatuh tetapi dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Dia juga tidak merasa jatuh di lantai melainkan saperti terjatuh di tempat yang empuk dan nyaman Sakura juga merasa dipeluk seseorang.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya untul melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Naruto memeluknya tetapi tubuh Naruto di bawah dan Sakura diatasnya, muka mereka berhadapan.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang membuka matanya perlahan.

''Ughh!'' Naruto meringis kesakitan dan belum sadar. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka semua, muka Naruto memerah. Dia juga melihat muka Sakura yang begitu cantik dan menawan.

''Sa..sakura, Kau ba..baik sa..saja?'' Naruto tergagap-gagap karena muka mereka tinggal beberapa cm saja untuk berciuman.

Sakura blushing. ''A..aku ti..tidak apa-a..apa Na..naruto-kun! Ka..kamu sendiri apa ba..baik saja?'' Sakura bicara gugup-gugup karena melihat muka tampan Naruto.

''Ah, gak a..apa-apa kok! Sekarang ber..berdirilah, sebelum a..ada yang me..melihat kita!'' Naruto masih saja tergagap-gagap.

''Ah~ So..sorry! Sakura segera berdiri dan membantu Naruto juga untuk berdiri.

'Ukghh.. Sakit banget pinggangku! Yang penting Sakura bisa selamat, aku menjadi senang' Naruto memegang-megang pinggangnya yang agak sakit.

''Na..naruto-kun tak apa-apa?'' Sakura merasa bersalah.

''Ah, gak apa-apa kok cuma lecet dikit aja, hehhe.''

''S..soal yang tadi terima kasih banyak ya! Aku gak bisa bantuin kamu apa-apa. Sekali lagi makasih banyak.'' Sakura menundukkan badannya pertanda terima kasih.

''Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura! Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu kita pulang saja kita sudah lama di Sekolah nih!''

''Ayo!''

Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura, wajah Sakura menjadi merona tapi Naruto tidak melihatnya.

'Kenapa aku jadi dagdigdug begini ya? Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukai Naruto? Akhh, tidak, tidak! Aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun!' Batin Sakura.

.

''Sakura ayo naik!'' Naruto menaiki motornya.

''Eh.. I..iya.''

''Ini pakai helm!'' Naruto memberi helm pada Sakura yang ia sudah ambil dari job motornya.

''Makasih.'' Sakura menerima helmnya lalu memakai di kepalanya#Ya iya lah di kepala, masa di Kaki!

''Oke, pegangan yang erat Sakura!''

Naruto menyalakan mesin motornya, lalu tancap gas.

Bruumm, brumm, ngeenngg..

''Kyaa...'' Sakura berteriak ketakutan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Naruto, wajah Naruto pun sedikit merah.

''Na..naruto pelan-pelan aku takut!''

''Hehe, baiklah.'' Naruto memelankan kecepatan motornya.

===============oooooooo==============

Hehe, publish ulang. Fict aku dulu cuma pendek, nah sekarang aku tambahin fictnya, dan sedikit memperbaiki fic.a, yg panjang diptong sdikit, trus ada jga yg pendek ditmbh pnjg dikit..

Oke, R.E.V.I.E.W Plizz?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje

Chapter: 2

Don't like? Don't read!

===============ooooooo================

?

Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yang sederhana milik Sakura, rapi dan indah di cat dengan warna merah jambu sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Sakura.

''Sudah sampai! Disini rumahku Naruto, bagaimana kau suka?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Wahh, ternyata rumahmu indah sekali Sakura, hehe.. Pasti nyaman yah tinggal disini?'' cengir Naruto.

''Ya begitu lah. Ayo mampir dulu ke rumahku, hitung-hitung buat aku ucapin terima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarku pulang.''

''Baiklah.'' Naruto langsung menggandeng tanga kiri Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit kaget tapi dia dengan senang hati menerima tangan tulus Naruto.

Lalalalala, hahahaha.. Suara Sakura dan Naruto yang begitu sangat ceria mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab, dan masih saling menggandeng tangan mengayunkannya kedepan kebelakang.

''Hahah.. Eh?'' Sakura menjadi mematung ketika melihat Sasuke sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya.

''Hn.'' Ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura bergandengan tangan, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata 'Hn', itu tandanya dia tidak suka.

''Ah~ Sa..sasuke-kun aku dan Na..naruto cuma..''

''Diam! Mulai hari ini kita putus!'' Kata Sasuke singkat lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Tapi secepat mungkin Naruto mencegah Sasuke.

''Hey! Kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan Sakura! kau hanya salah paham saja. Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab!'' Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara begitu kepada Sasuke.

''Memangnya kau siapa hah? Aku ini pacarnya, jadi kalau aku mau mutusin kek, gak mutusin kek, itu bukan urusanmu!'' Kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

''Dasar teman tidak berguna! Gaya saja yang kau pamerkan tapi dimana hatimu? Di mukamu?''

''Kau mau cari masalah ya? Awas kau!'' Sasuke dengan cepat memukul muka Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura mencegahnya dan..

Buuuukkk

Yang terjadi Sasuke bukan memukul Naruto tetapi memukul Sakura dibagian pipi, kemudian Sakura terjatuh ke tanah, Sakura pun pingsan.

''Sa..sakura..'' Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang dia perbuat.

''Sakura-chaann!'' Teriak Naruto, Naruto pun mengambil Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura.

''A..apa? Sakura? Ma..maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja.'' Sasuke sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

''Diam kau bodoh! Pria macam apa kau ini! Bisanya menghancurkan perasaan wanita! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi!'' Naruto tidak terima perbuatan Sasuke, dan segera membawa Sakura kedalam rumahnya, lalu mengobatinya.

''Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku malah bersikap bodoh, mungkin sekarang dia membenciku. Arrrgghh!'' Sasuke memegang kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas.

.

.

''A..aku dimana?'' Kata Sakura setelah sadar dalam pingsannya.

''Tenang saja Sakura, kau ada di kamarmu sendiri.'' Naruto memegang erat tangan Sakura seakan tak mau lepas.

''Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Akhh, pipiku sakit sekali!'' Sakura mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sedang memar sehabis ditonjok Sasuke.

''Eh.. Masih sakit? Tadi Sasuke mau memukulku tapi karena kau cegah akhirnya kau yang dipukul, lalu kau pingsan.''

''Hiks, hiks.. Sasuke-kun, aku menyesal melihatmu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! Kenapa? Hiks, hiks..'' Sakura tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan tangisannya.

''Tenang Sakura, kau tidak boleh cengeng! Masih banyak laki-laki lain kok selain Sasuke berengsek itu! Sekarang kau istirahatlah, lukamu masih belum sembuh betul.'' Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang dan cinta.

''Ba..baik Naruto, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik dan perhatian.''

'Kenapa kau masih menganggapku sahabat Sakura? Apakah kau masih belum sadar kalau aku suka kamu..' Batin Naruto

''Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya! Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja aku, ini nomornya.'' Kata Naruto sambil memberi selembar kertas yang berisi nomor ponsel.

''Iya, makasih Naruto.''

''Sama-sama, bye..''

''Bye..''

Ketika aku di dekatmu, aku merasa nyaman sekali.

Kau selalu memberiku senyuman kau juga selalu memberiku semangat.

Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padamu:

'NARUTO'.

.

.

-Bar-

''Hik.. hik.. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura hik.. Hehehe hik.. Aku membencimu hik..'' Sasuke berbicara tidak jelas karena dia sedang mabuk berat. ''Hik.. Aku mau hik.. Pulang dulu ah~'' Sasuke segera menuju ke mobilnya dengan cara jalan bengkok-bengkok.

''Hik.. Hik..'' Disetiap jalan hanya suara itu yang dibunyikan oleh Sasuke.

Sssssiiiiiitttt...

Sasuke berhenti mendadak ketika melihat ada seorang wanita berambut sebahu lebih, yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

''Apa-apaan ini! Siapa disana? Woy! Hik..''

''Ah~, ma..maaf!''

''Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu! Hik.. Lebih baik aku keluar hik!'' Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menghampiri wanita tadi.

''Kau tidak punya mata hah? Hik..''

''Sa..sasuke? Itu kamu kan? Dan kau mabuk ya?'' Wanita ini adalah Hinata.

''Tidak, tidak.. Aku hik, aku benci Sakura dan rambut durian hik, tidak jelas itu!'' Sasuke jawab dengan tidak nyambung.

''Sa..sakura? Dan rambut durian? Aku tidak mengerti! Dan ke..kenapa kau benci Sakura-chan?''

''Dia...''

Buukkk..

Sasuke terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

''Eh..? Sasuke! Bangun!''

''Jangan pergi!''

''Apa-apaan kau ini! Ayo bangun!''

''Tidak selamanya!''

''Hahh! Orang-orang pada gak ada lagi, kalau begitu aku bawa saja dia kedalam mobilnya.''

Hinatapun mengangkat Sasuke dengan susah payah kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

TBC

Hah.. Pendek!

Sebenarnya mau bikin SasuHina lemon,

tapi gk jdi deh..

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dari dulu tuh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto kalee! Tapi nih fic punya aku! You understand? Hn!

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Abal!

Chapter : 3

.

Sebelumnya, saya akan membalas review-review dulu *Hn, yang menurutku penting*:

Namikaze Meily Chan: Kalau itu menurut kamu yang terbaik, lanjutkan aja bacanya, tapi jgn slahkan sy yah kalau ficnya jadi L***N#pLak

Rinzu15: Ok dech..

Wi3ter: Hehhe, sebenarnya salah aku jg sih, karna aku gg nulis 'TBC' dibwhnya. Gomen atas KeLOLAan saia (_ _)# Yaahh, gomen kembali.

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: Wihh.. Ternyata Senpai mesum jg yah! Senpai mau Lemon SasuHina? Nanti aku bikin deh, tapi review dulu y..

Amaira Sora Miaw-Miaw: Baiklah!#Nunjukkin jempol ala Lee & Gay

Fidy Discrimination: Hn!#Buagh

Makasih ya udah review ficku, semoga kebaikan kalian dibalas dengan kejahatan#Pakbuaghduagh. hehehe bercanda kok..

Mind to Review?

Don't like, Don't read!

Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau, angin pagi bersepoi-sepoi menghisasi Desa Konohagakure, khususnya di Konoha International High School.

Di sebuah bangku kosong tepatnya dibawah pohon, ada seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik bermata Shappire, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dia sedang membaca buku yang berisi tentang 'Cara Jitu Pria Merebut Hati Wanita Yang Kita Sukai'. Naruto sengaja membelinya karena ia ingin mendapat cinta Sakura setelah Sakura sudah putus dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu halaman yang ingin dia baca. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan judul:

Halaman 2:

''Cara-cara merebut hati wanita:

langkah pertama: Jika cewek yang kau sukai itu meminta atau menyuruh sesuatu, kau harus menurutinya. Tapi dengan perasaan lembut, sayang yang penting tidak menghancurkan perasaannya. Dan ingat, jangan terlalu merepotkan dia!

''Hmm... Sepertinya langkah pertama tidak sulit bagiku, karena Sakura itu tidak terlalu macam-macam meminta sesuatu! Aku akan melaksanakannya demi Sakura-chanku! Dengan cara itu, pasti sedikit demi sedikit dia akan menyukaiku.'' Kata Naruto yang sangat gembira dan berkata ''Yes, yes, yes!''

Saking gembiranya, sejak tadi Naruto diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasukepun naik darah dengan sangat cepat. Penuh dengan amarah yang menimpa dihatinya saat ini.

'Tunggu saja pembalasanku nanti Naruto, kau membuat hubunganku dengan Sakura menjadi hancur berantakan, lihat apa yang terjadi sepulang Sekolah nanti!' Batin Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

''Eh, Naruto kamu sedang apa disini? Dan kelihatannya kamu senang sekali hari ini.'' Tanya Sakura yang ketika melihat Naruto sedang bergembira dan sambil memegang sebuah buku.

''Er.. Enggak ada apa-apa kok Sakura-Chan, Emm, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja. Karena sudah mau lonceng!''

'Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku Sakura-chan'. Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

''Ayo!''

Di setiap perjalanan menuju kelas, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat begitu sangat akrab membuat hati Sasuke semaki memanas saja dan selalu berkata dalam hati ''Awas kau Naruto, awas saja kau, arrggh!''

.

Suasana angin di Sekolah terlalu kencang sehingga bando milik Sakurapun terbawa angin, dan tanpa sengaja bando milik Sakura terjatuh disebuah got yang sangat kotor dan banyak sampahnya.

''Aduh... bagaimana ini, Bandoku terjatuh digot yang kotor. Bando itu kan pemberian dari Bibiku yang sudah meninggal, aku juga kan alergi sama benda yang kotor dan berbau!'' Kata Sakura panjang lebar dan panik. ''Err... Naruto-kun! Bisakah kau mengambilkannya? Please!'' Mohon-mohon Sakura dengan Puppy eyesnya.

Naruto jadi mengingat buku yang dia barusan baca tadi isinya adalah: ''Jika cewek yang kita sukai itu meminta atau menyuruh sesuatu kau harus menurutinya!''

''Engg... baiklah Sakura-chan, kau tunggu disini yah, aku akan mengambilnya.'' Sebenarnya Naruto juga alergi dengan benda yang kotor dan berbau tapi ''DEMI SAKURA-CHAN YANG AKU CINTAI!''

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil bando Sakura digot dengan setengah hati.

'Weeekk... Bau sekali! Ah~ tak apa-apalah, yang penting aku tak boleh membuat Sakura-chan kecewa.' Batin Naruto sambil mengambil bando Sakura dengan dua jari dan menutup hidungnya.

''Ini bandonya Sakura-chan!''

''Terimakasih Naruto-kun.'' Senyum indah terhias dibibir mungil Sakura, membuat Naruto ingin menciumnya. Tapi itu tak boleh bukan!

.

.

Teng, teng, teng..

Lonceng Sekolah berbunyi bertanda murid-murid boleh pulang. Sesaat Sasuke berbalik kearah Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan cuek saja. Sakura sudah terlanjur benci pada Sasuke. Sakura pura-pura menyari alasan berbicara pada Naruto.

''Naruto, kau mau pulang barengan aku nggak?'' Tawar Sakura.

''Sebenarnya sih aku mau, tapi aku harus mengasih ijazahku dulu ke Tsunade-sama.''

''Oh ya udah, aku pulang duluan yah! Byee..''

''Bye.''

Setelah sudah mengasih ijazah ke Tsunade-sama, akhirnya Naruto pulang dan setelah melewati gerbang Sekolah ternyata disitu Sasuke sudah menunggu, karena dia ingin membalas dendam pada Naruto.

''Hn, rambut durian! Kalau berani sini lawan aku! Kau jangan suka mengganggu hubungan aku dan Sakura!''#tumben Sasuke bicaranya agak panjang.

''Eh, siapa yang mengganggu hubungan kau dan Sakura! Aku cuma sadarkan Sakura kalau dia berpacaran dengan orang yang salah.''

''Kau cari masalah yah, rasakan ini!''

Buagh, duaak, pakk!

Sasuke telah memukul Naruto dengan babak belur, tiba-tiba Tsunade datang.

''Hey, Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa memukul orang seenaknya!''Tsunade meninggikan suaranya.

''Hn.''

''Aku berikan kau surat peringatan, jika kau melanggar peraturan Sekolah lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari Sekolah. Ingat, besok kau dan Naruto ke ruanganku.''

''Baik Tsunade-sama.''

''Bagus. Sekarang kau bisa pulang!'' Ucap Tsunade ke Sasuke lalu menuju ke Naruto. ''Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?'' Tsunade memegang pipi Naruto yang sudah memar..

''Akh, tak apa-apa Tsunade-sama, lebih baik aku pulang dulu jangan sampai orang tuaku mencariku!''

''Baiklah, kalau Sasuke memukulmu lagi kasih tau aku besok!''

''Iya.''

Naruto segera pulang dengan pipi membengkak sama seperti pipi Sakura yang dulu Sasuke pukul. Ternyata Sasuke memang suka memukul pipi orang.

.

.

Setelah Naruto sampai di rumahnya, Naruto mengobati pipinya dengan kain lap basah yang sudah dikasih obat. Tiba-tiba Kushina melihat Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang-megang pipinya.

''Naruto, pipimu kenapa?'' Tanya Kushina sambil terus memperhatikan pipi Naruto, tapi Naruto segera menutupinya dengan cepat, dan berpura-pura alasan.

''Ah, gak Kaasan! Tadi aku terpeleset diparit-parit.''

''Itu karena kau terlalu ceroboh. Ya sudah obati lagi lukamu!''

''Iya.''

Naruto telah mengobati lukanya, tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

'Hmm.. Aku mau lihat langkah keduanya!' Kata Naruto dalam hati lalu mengambil buku 'itu' di tasnya.

Langkah kedua: Kau tidak boleh membuat dia menangis karena kau ataupun orang lain, jika dia sedih kau harus menghiburnya sampai dia berubah. Mungkin setelah kau sudah melakukan langkah pertama dan kedua, bisa saja kau mulai disukai olehnya.

''Oh.. Jadi begitu, aku bisa melaksanakannya!''

TBC

.

Bagaimana? Gaje nggak?

Mau SasuHina Lemon? Kalau mau, aku ganti jadi rating M deh, tapi mohon Reviewnya yah..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Abal dan Err.. Lemon gak terlalu hot-hot banget!

Chapter: 4

Rating: T berpindah ke rating M

.

Hmm.. Aku bikin Lemon sesuai dengan permintaan yang udh review ficku. NaruSaku-nya aku bikin ciuman aja. . SasuHina baru Lemonnya..

Don't like, don't read!

.

Setelah sudah membaca buku yang Naruto barusan beli, Naruto segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Hari ini Naruto sengaja ke rumahnya Sakura karena dia ingin bermain-main saja. Naruto masih terlihat tampan seperti hari-hari lainnya, tapi dibagian pipinya sedikit membiru, yah begitulah. Karena Sasuke Uchiha yang memukulnya.

'Hemm, Sakura sedang bikin apa yah? Atau perlu aku telepon dia? Ah, aku akan membuat kejutan kecil untuknya. Dan aku akan membeli emm, sebuah bunga mawar yang indah, tapi dimana tempatnya? Oh, aku tau! Rambut pirang itukan mempunyai sebuah toko bunga, pasti dia menjual bunga mawar disana!' Batin Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto-pun segera ke kediaman Yamanaka untuk membeli sebuah bunga mawar dan pastinya buat Sakura.

Setelah melewati perjalanan dari rumah Naruto akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumah Ino.

''Hai emm, I..ino? Benarkan namamu Ino?'' Ucap Naruto yang agak cengingiran.

''Ah, ternyata kau Naruto. Iya namaku Ino. Kau mau apa kesini ada perlu apa denganku?'' Tanya Ino yang baru datang.

''Begini, aku bukan perlu denganmu! Aku ingin membeli sebuah bunga mawar, ada tidak?''

''Bunga mawar, ada. Ehem, untuk siapa nih?'' Goda Ino.

''Itu bukan urusanmu! Cepat berikan aku seikat bunga mawar!''

''Harganya 25.000ryo. Kau pasti ingin memberikannya untuk Sakura, iya kan?'' Kata Ino masih menggoda.

''Ini uangnya. Kalau iya memangnya kenapa! Weekk.. Aku pergi dulu!'' Ucap Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

''Huh!''

.

Ting tong..

Naruto menekan tombol bel di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Sakurapun keluar dengan baju yang sangat sexi, dan sangat menggairah bagi Naruto. Sakura memakai baju tembus pandang dan memakai dalaman yang tipis bisa terlihat juga sedikit garis dibagian dada Sakura, apalagi Sakura memakai celana diatas diatas lutut. Ah, liur Naruto terjatuh sangat cepat.

''Ah~ Sa-sakura-chan, kau sangat menggairah sekali.'' Liur Naruto tambah berjatuh banyak.

''Eh, apanya Naruto-kun?'' Tanya Sakura bingung.

''Err.. Tidak ada apa-apa! Boleh aku masuk?''

''Oh ya silahkan, hehe.''

Naruto masuk sambil terus melirik Sakura. Mulai dari kaki Sakura hingga kepala Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat menutup bagian terpentingnya.

''Eh, apa-apaan kau Naruto! Dasar mesum!''

''Hehehe, habisnya kau terlalu menggoda Sakura-chan.''

''Ya sudah kau duduk dulu, aku akan mengganti bajuku.'' Ucap Sakura yang hampir pergi tapi dicegah Naruto.

''Jangan!''

''Memangnya kenapa? Katanya kau, aku sangat menggoda. Makanya aku ingin mengganti bajuku.''

''Ma..maksudku kau tidak perlu mengganti baju. Aku kesini untuk memberikanmu ini.'' Naruto memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang sangat indah, Sakura agak tersontak kaget. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, dan mendekatkannya kepelukan Naruto.

''Kau akan menjadi milikku Sakura!'' Bisik Naruto kepada Sakura.

''Ah, Na..naruto-kun! Hmmbb..''

Naruto segera mengunci mulut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya menikmati ciuman panas Naruto.

''Hmmppff.. ah~ Nha.. Hmm..'' Desah Sakura.

Naruto mulai memutar-mutar lidahnya didalam mulut Sakura, Sakura hanya terus menikmati karena sebenarnya dia juga mau. Setelah itu Naruto mulai melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Engg, Sakura chan!"panggil Naruto

"Ah iya ada a..apa Na..naruto-kun?" Kata Sakura yang blush karena masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak pandangan pertama." Ucap naruto sambil memegang wajah Sakura dan memandangnya.

"Ah Naruto kun~ a..aku juga me..mencintaimu sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu." Kata Sakura yang wajahnya mulai tak jelas.

''Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura-chan?'' kata Naruto lalu mempraktekkan gerakan bagai pangeran yang sedang melamar seorang putri cantik.

''Eh? Ma..mau Naruto-kun.'' Sakura tersontak kaget ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

''Be..benarkah? Ini bukan mimpikan Sakura?'' Naruto mengira ini adalah mimpi disiang bolong karena Sakura baru saja menerima Naruto.

''Ini bukan mimpi Naruto-kun!''

''Aku masih tidak percaya!''

''Kalau kau tidak percaya, rasakan ini!'' Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto yang lumayan keras sehingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

''Aaaaa... Aduh, sakit! Iya benar ini bukan mimpi Sakura-chan! Err, bolehkah aku menciummu satu kali lagi? Hehe.'' Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

''Dasar mesum!'' Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya walaupun sebenarnya dia mau lagi.

'Ciumanku dengan Naruto lebih mengasyikkan, dari pada waktu aku dan Sasuke berciuman! Saat Naruto menciumku aku merasa ada perasaan yang sangat nyaman dan penuh rasa sayang. Saat aku dan Sasuke berciuman, cuma asal ciuman saja, dan tidak mempunyai perasaan!' Batin Sakura.

''Huh, bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya mau lagi, Iya kan!' Goda Naruto.

''Hehehe..'' Sekarang giliran Sakura yang menggaruk kepalanya, padahal tidak ada gatal sama sekali.

''Ayo kita lanjutkan Sakura-chan!'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada mesum.

''Uh, I...iya deh!'' Kata Sakura agak malu-malu.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto melanjutkan pertunjukan tadi. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Cuma Naruto dan Sakura saja yang tau!

.

.

Keesokan harinya murid-murid seperti biasanya, Sekolah untuk mencari ilmu. Tapi disini banyak juga yang sibuk dengan sekedar berpacaran.

Sitttt...

Naruto memberhentikan motornya, dia juga menggonceng Sakura dibelakang. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian pasti tahu, karena baru-baru saja kemarin Sakura dan Naruto menyatakan cintanya masing-masing hingga mereka jadian seperti sekarang.

''Nah, Sakura-chan sayangku ayo kita kekelas!'' Ajak Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan sengaja ketika melihat Sasuke didekat mereka.

''Eh, Ayo!''

'Dia pikir dia siapa? Memanggil Sakura dengan ucapan 'Sayang'. Aku sangat, sangat membencimu Naruto! Untuk kedua kalinya aku akan menghajarmu, aku tidak tau resikonya, yang penting aku bisa membuatmu menderita!' Batin Sasuke yang sangat marah. 'Saatnya beraksi!' Sasuke mulai menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura dengan sangat cepat Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan memukulnya.

Buaggh!

Satu pukul kuat mendarat di dagu Naruto.

''Ah, Naruto-kun! Hey, Sasuke berhentiii!'' Kata Sakura dengan nada berteriak.

Sasukepun menghentikan aksinya. Lalu melepas Naruto.

''Akh!'' Naruto meringis kesakitan.

''Sasuke kau sungguh kejam! Akukan sudah bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu, jadi aku mohon kau pergi dari kehidupanku!'' Ucap Sakura yang hampir menangis.

''Kalau itu memang maumu, aku akan pergi hari ini detik ini!'' Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

''Hiks, hiks!'' Sakura mengeluarkan isak tangisan. Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat dan tak mau melepaskannya.

''Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Aku tak apa-apa kok! Jangan cengeng yah, aku akan selalu disampingmu!'' Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut dan masih memeluknya dengan erat.

''Makasih Naruto-kun, kau memang sangat perhatian padaku!''

''Hehe, itu namanya 'Laki-laki sejati'. Betulkan? Kalau begitu senyum dulu dong!'' Naruto mulai menghibur Sakura dengan cengingirannya. Lalu melepaskan pelukkannya

''Uh, Iya deh!'' Sakura mulai tersenyum kembali dan melupakan semua kejadian barusan.

'Hahay asyik, buku itu memang sangat ampuh! Terima kasih buku kesayanganku!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dan bergembira.

''Ayo kita lanjut kekelas Sakura-chan!'' Kata Naruto lalu merangkul pinggang Sakura.

''Uh, kau ini!'' Sakura mencubit tangan Naruto dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

''Hehehe..''

Naruto dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sampai kekelasnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Naruto.

''Naruto!'' Panggil seseorang wanita bertipe rambut panjang bermerah kecut, dan berkaca mata. Karin!#Cewek yang paling aku benci.

''Aku?'' Tanya Naruto bingung.

''Ya iyalah kamu, Siapa lagi! Nama Naruto itu cuma satu tau gak!''

''Iya, iya! Ada apa Karin?''

''Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama!''

''Oh iya yah, kemarin aku kan disuruh ke ruangan Tsunade-sama.'' Ucap Naruto yang baru sadar.

''Kamu bikin apa ke ruang Tsunade-sama Naruto-kun?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Ah, enggak kok! Aku pergi dulu yah Sakura-chan.''

''Iya.''

-Sementara dibagian Sasuke-

''Hey kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha!''

''Hn? Aku?''

''Iya kau, siapa lagi!''

''Ada apa?''

''Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama.'' Kata seorang laki-laki dengan tipe berambut mangkok mie, dan beralis mata tebal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee!#Laki-laki yang paling menggelikan.

''Hn.'' Sasuke akhirnya pergi ke ruang Tsunade dengan bosan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul di ruangan Tsunade. Untuk apa? Yah, tentang masalah kemarin antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tsunade pertama menanyai Naruto.

''Naruto, apa lukamu masih sakit?'' Tanya Tsunade.

''Sudah membaik Tsunade-sama!'' Jawab Naruto sopan.

''Bagus, dan kau Sasuke! Kudengar kau membuat masalah lagi di Sekolah ini.'' Ucap Tsunade lalu menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

''Hn.'' Jawab Sasuke cuek.

''Jawab aku! Jangan cuma Hn!'' Tsunade memukul meja dengan jengkel.

''Hn, iya.'' Sasuke masih saja cuek.

''Ini, surat pindahan Sekolah kau boleh keluar dari Sekolah ini! Cari Sekolah lain!'' Tsunade melempar selembar kertas kemuka Sasuke, membuat Sasuke jengkel dan berkata.

''Baik, aku keluar dari Sekolah bodoh ini!'' Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas tadi, dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

''Apa? Sasuke keluar?'' Kata Naruto yang tidak terima.

''Dia sudah melanggar peraturan Sekolah lagi. Apa kau ingat, kemarin aku sudah bilang jika dia membuat pelanggaran lagi, dia akan dikeluarkan dari Sekolah ini.'' Tsunade meninggikan suaranya. ''Sekarang kau boleh pergi!''

''Ba..baik Tsunade-sama!'' Naruto keluar dengan sangat cepat karena takut melihat wajah Tsunade yang begitu mengerikan, akhirnya Naruto kembali kekelasnya. Setelah ke kelasnya, Naruto dudk dibangkunya dan Sakura bertanya.

''Naruto-kun, tadi kamu ngapain sih ke ruang Tsunade-sama?'' Tanya Sakura agak penasaran.

Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura, Sakura tersontak kaget.

''Apa? Jadi Sasuke keluar dari Sekolah ini?'' Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi tapi senang.

''Apaa? Sasuke-kun keluar? Huweeehh, Sasukekuu...'' Ucap Karin bagai bayi yang ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya.

''Kau bisa diam tidak nenek sihir!'' Kata Lee jengkel.

''Kau bilang apa? Aku nenek sihir? Kamu buta apa! Aku cantik gini dibilang nenek sihir! Dasar Si alis tebal!'' Karin mulai mengejek Lee.

''Kau cantik? Bwuahaha... Kau sedang bermimpi yah?'' Ucap Lee terbahak-bahak.

''Huhh! Memangnya kamu ganteng!''

''Hwuahh, tentu saja!'' Kata Lee lalu menunjukkan gigi mengkilatnya.

''Woyy.. Karin, kau cantik kan?'' Tanya Kiba ke Karin.

''Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong!''

''Dan kau Lee, kau ganteng kan?'' Tanya Kiba lagi kepada Lee.

''Sudah pasti! Kan ikut keturunan.''

''Kalian cocok dong, cantik sama ganteng! Bwuahahaha...'' Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Ih, amit-amit deh!'' Ucap Karin dan Lee bersamaan.

''Itu kan? Kalian memang cocok! Hahahaha..'' Kiba masih saja mengejek dan tertawa.

Di kelas terjadilah perang dunia kedua, antara Lee, Karin, dan Kiba.

''Ck, membosankan!'' Kata Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

''Pacaran itu tidak mengasyikkan! Lebih baik makan! Nyam, nyam, nyam.. Lezaatt!'' Kata Choji sambil terus makan dengan sangat rakus.

Naruto dan Sakura cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sakura bertanya lagi pada Naruto.

''Sasuke benar keluar dari sekolah ini Naruto-kun?'' Tanya Sakura.

''Iya. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?'' Kata Naruto agak sedih.

''Bu..bukan begitu! Aku malah senang sekali karena tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu di Sekolah ini. Kau jangan bersedih begitu dong, katanya kau 'Laki-laki Sejati' ! Gimana sih.'' Sakura tersenyum indah.

''Hehehe.. Iya Sakura-chan sayangku!'' Sakura mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas, membuat Sakura meringis.

''Adoh, adoh doh.. Sakit tau!'' Sakura memegang-megang pipinya.

''Benarkah? Sini deh aku cium, pasti sakitnya jadi hilang!''

''Ini kan di Sekolah! Kau tidak malu apa!''

''Oh, jadi kalau di rumahmu bisakan?''

''Huh, enak saja!'' Ucap Sakura malu-malu tapi mau.

'Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, tidak pernah ada romantisnya. Dia selalu cuek dan cuek. Uh menyebalkan, tapi untungnya ada pengganti Sasuke yaitu Naruto. Yang tidak pernah membuatku menangis dan selalu menghiburku. I Love You Naruto-kun.'' Batin Sakura dan tersenyum senang.

TBC

.

Gomen, gomen, gomenn!

Sorry yah, di chapter ini belum ada Lemonnya. Janji deh chapter depan pasti ada. Janji, janji, janji! #Author suka ingkar janji nih!

Oh iya, kalau mau cari fic ini lagi di Rating M saja yah, mau ada lemonnya kan? Hehehe..

Narutonya cuma ciuman saja yah, engg.. Takut bikin lemonnya terlalu banyak.

Yosh, segitu aja!

Review y . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Abal, Lemon SasuHina!

Chapter: 5

.

Ok, dibagian sini bakalan full SasuHina deh, yang pasti ada lemonnya. janji!

Thanks untuk review dan kritiknya. . .

Don't like don't read!

.

.

Siang hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Di sebuah bangku kosong Sasuke merenung sendiri mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang baru menimpanya saat ini. Kalian pasti tau sendiri mengapa sebabnya, itu karena ulahnya sendiri bukan? Minggu ini adalah minggu yang paling sial bagi Sasuke. Karena, baru-baru saja hubungannya dan Sakura berakhir, di benci Sakura, dan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Sungguh malang nasib Sasuke! Dia teringat sesuatu, bagaimana cara menceritakan ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san bahwa dia keluar dari sekolah? Akh, 4 kesialan dalam minggu ini!

''Akh, bagaimana aku menceritakan ke orangtuaku kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Sial, sial, sial!'' Ucap Sasuke pusing sambil mengacak-acak rambut emonya. ''Aku, Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah menyerah! Dasar pengecut!'' Ucap Sasuke mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke selalu saja menuduh Naruto yang membuat dia menderita begini. Padahal dia sendiri yang bersalah. Karena sudah memarahi Sakura dan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

Setelah berfikir-fikir, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menceritakan ke orangtuanya bahwa dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya sendiri karena membuat masalah.

Sasuke segera bergerak menuju ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai sebuah motor-king miliknya. Setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke mengetuk pintu dengan gugup sebab takut.

Tok, tok, tok...

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumahnya, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik bermata seperti Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum manis ke Sasuke sebut saja dia Mikoto ibu Sasuke. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah saja, ibunya menyambutnya dengan senyuman indah yang terhias di bibirnya, tapi Sasuke mengecewakannya.

''Ah, Sasuke kau sudah pulang yah? Ayo masuk!'' Kata Mikoto dengan suara lembut.

''Hn.'' Oh tidak, Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak. dia baru saja melihat Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran di sebuah sofa. Kenapa Sasuke takut? Karena Fugaku ayah Sasuke yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sasuke dan Itachi kakak Sasuke. Jika Sasuke atau Itachi membuat masalah sedikit saja, mereka akan diusir dari rumah. Uh, Sasuke semakin merinding saja!

''Selamat siang ayah!'' Ucap Sasuke dengan gugup.

''Hn.'' Lihat betapa dinginnya Fugaku. Jika Sasuke dan Itachi mengatakan atau menjawab 'Hn' mereka akan dihajar habis-habisan. Jika Fugaku yang mengatakan 'Hn', Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mungkin menghajarnya habis-habisan kan? Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya, karena bagi Sasuke ibunya adalah sosok wanita yang baik, cantik, tidak pernah memarahi anaknya sendiri, bicaranya juga sangat lembut, tidak seperti ayah Sasuke yang selalu kasar.

''Sasuke, ayo makan!'' Suruh Mikoto.

''Aku ganti baju dulu yah, bu!'' Kata Sasuke lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

''Iya.''

Di kamar Sasuke bukan mengganti baju, melainkan memikirkan bagaimana cara menceritakan ke orangtuanya kalau dia keluar dari sekolahnya. Hah, kepala Sasuke sudah berputar 7 keliling, dia juga memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi ayahnya yang sangat kejam itu!

'Arrghh, bagaimana ini! Apakah aku akan diusir dari rumah ini? Aku harus tinggal dimana? Lalu siapa yang akan membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari? Dan.. Apakah aku akan putus sekolah?' Batin Sasuke yang sangat panik.

''Sasuke! Kenapa lama sekali mengganti seragammu? Ayo cepat makan!'' Panggil Mikoto sambil menyiapkan makan siang.

''Iya bu, sedikit lagi!'' Balas Sasuke agak teriak. 'Mungkin aku akan menceritakannya jika makan siang sudah selesai!' Batin Sasuke yang masih takut.

Setelah mengganti pakaian seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke keluar dengan wajah yang kusut, dan menuju meja makan yang sudah ditunggu oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

''Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu adik tersayangku?'' Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke.

''Tidak ada apa-apa kakak tersayangku!'' Jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal.

''Ya sudahlah, ayo makan!''

''Hn.'' Kata Sasuke dingin.

''Sasuke!'' Panggil Fugaku.

''Hn? Eh... Maksudku ya ada apa?''

''Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berkata 'hn'!''

'Iya cerewet aku tahu!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan merasa jengkel.

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama, Sasuke mengingat sesuatu lagi. 'Oh tidak, biasanya setelah makan siang selesai, ibu akan menanyai aku dan Itachi tentang perkembangan di belajarku de sekolah. Bagaimana ini, aku semakin takut saja!' Batin Sasuke yang hampir kencing dicelana.

''Oh iya! itachi bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?'' Tanya Mikoto kepada Itachi.

''Ya, seperti biasa bu! Nyaman dan aman, tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok bu!'' Jawab Itachi santai.

''Baguslah, dan kau Sasuke, tidak ada masalah di sekolahmu kan?'' Tanya Mikoto lagi ke Sasuke.

''Err.. Iya. eh, maksudku tidak! Err bukan! Maksudku iya.'' Jawab Sasuke tidak tepat.

''Hey, Sasuke! Yang tepat bicaranya!'' Kata Fugaku galak.

''Engg.. Be..Begini ibu, ayah. A..aku dikeluarkan dari se..sekolahku!'' Kata Sasuke dengat takut dan menunduk.

''Apaa? Kau keluar dari sekolah? Apa masalahnya Sasuke? Jawab ayah!'' Fugaku memukul meja makan dengan keras, dan meninggikan suaranya.

''A..aku me..memukul seseorang temanku!''

''Dasar anak tidak berguna! Memalukan keluarga Uchiha saja! Sekarang keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga, dan ingat jangan pernah kembali lagi!'' Usir Fugaku kepada Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

''Aku mohon ayah, jangan!'' Mohon Sasuke ke Fugaku.

''Cepat keluar dan ambil barang-barangmu!''

''Sudahlah Fugaku, biarkan dia tinggal disini!'' Bela Mikoto.

''Iya ayah, dia kan masih kecil!'' Bela Itachi lagi.

'Dasar baka, dia bilang aku anak kecil lagi!' Batin Sasuke yang sedih tapi marah.

''Aku tidak mau tahu! Setelah aku kembali kau harus sudah pergi dari rumah ini, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu!'' Kata Fugaku emosi dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto.

''Haaahh..'' Keluh Sasuke. ''Bu, Itachi! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sangat menyesal melakukan semua ini, aku akan merindukan kalian! Selamat tinggal.'' Kata Sasuke yang hampir menangis lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barang berharganya. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Sasuke menuju pintu.

''Hiks, hiks, hiks. Sasukee... Baik-baik yah, kau akan tinggal dimana?'' tanya Mikoto sambil menangis.

''Entahlah bu, mungkin aku tidak akan sekolah lagi. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai kehidupanku sehari-hari.'' Kata Sasuke menunduk dan penuh penyesalan yang menimpa dihatinya saat ini.

''Apa? Kau jangan putus sekolah Sasuke! Bila perlu aku akan membiayaimu pokoknya kau tetap haru sekolah!'' Kata Itachi tegas.

''Tidak perlu Itachi! Aku terlalu merepotkanmu, ini juga karena salahku!'' Sasuke tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi.

''Iya Sasuke. Biar ibu dan Itachi yang membiayaimu diam-diam, dan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahmu.'' Kata Mikoto lagi.

''Hiks, te..terimakasih bu, Itachi! Kalian memang sangat baik!'' Lalu Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Mikoto dan Itachi, sambil terharu dan mengeluarkan air mata.

.

Sasuke akhirnya pergi dengan tangisan keluarga tapi tidak bagi Fugaku. Sasuke juga sudah diberikan sejumlah uang untuk sekolah, biaya makan sehari-hari, dan kebutuhan lainnya. Sasuke berfikir sejenak.

'Aku akan tinggal dimana yah? Dan sekolah dimana? Hmm..' Fikir Sasuke dalam hati, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan tinggal disebuah asrama putra dan putri.

Setelah sampai di asrama itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata disitu juga tempat Hinata bersekolah. Sasuke membaca nama sekolah itu, namanya adalah: Konoha Senior High School. Sasuke bertambah semangat saja. Sasuke memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah nama kepala sekolahnya adalah: Jiraya, biasanya murid-murid memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jiraya-sama. Sasuke telah mengurus data-data pindahannya di kantor. Akhirnya Sasuke menanyai Jiraya dimana tempat tidurnya.

''Jiraya-sama, dimana ruangan tempat tidurku?'' Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

''Ah, aku baru ingat kalau tidak ada kamar kosong lagi. Emm.. Tunggu dulu, aku akan menanyai Shizune dulu!'' Jiraya memanggil Shizune akhirnya Shizune datang.

''Ada apa Jiraya-sama?'' Tanya Shizune.

''Masih ada kamar kosong?'' Tanya Jiraya lagi.

''Engg.. Sebenarnya masih ada, disitu khusus dua orang. Tapii, seorang perempuan yang menempatinya.''

''Apa kau mau satu kamar dengan perempuan Sasuke?'' Tanya Jiraya, dengan wajah polos.

''Err... Ba..baiklah.'' Sasuke dengan terpaksa menurutinya daripada dia harus mencari-cari lagi asrama lain dengan capek-capek.

''Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kesana.'' Shizune mengangkat tas Sasuke dan mengantarnya ke kamarnya yang juga ditempati oleh seorang wanita.

Tok, tok, tok.. Shizune mengetok pintu kamar perempuan itu. Keluarlah seorang perempuan cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo. Membuat Sasuke kaget karena wanita itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

''Hai Shizune, dan Sa...sasuke?'' Hinata sedikit kaget ketika melihat Sasuke disamping Shizune dan membawa sebuah tas.

''Hn, Hinata? Kau sedang apa disini?'' Tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

''Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu disini dan membawa tas?''

''Oh hai Hinata, kau sudah kenal Sasuke? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sasuke akan satu kamar denganmu, dia pindahan dari Sekolah Internation High School.'' Jelas Shizune ke Hinata.

''Apa? Satu kamar denganku? Ya..yang benar saja, a..aku kan seorang pe..perempuan dan di..dia la..laki-laki!'' Kata Hinata agak malu.

''Iya dia satu kamar denganmu, karena tidak ada kamar lain lagi. Kau tidak keberatankan?''

''Err... I..iya deh!'' Kata Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak terima, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini kan bukan sekolahnya.

''Kalau begitu, Sasuke masuklah! Ingat, kalian berdua jangan macam-macam!'' kata Shizune agak membentak.

''Ah~ apa-apaan sih, nggak mungkinlah kita berbuat macam-macam.'' Hinata menjadi blushing.

''Bisa saja kan? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan!'' Shizune lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

''Uh, iya.''

Jika Hinata menatap Sasuke, Hinata menjadi sangat malu. Dan selalu timbul merah-merah dibagian pipinya. Sasuke sangat merasa capek, akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang seperti orang bodoh di pintu. Hinata tidak berani tidur, dia merasa malu jika Sasuke tidur didekat sampingnya, karena tempat tidur Sasuke dan Hinata sangat berdekatan.

.

.

06:05

Pagi hari yang sangat nyaman, membuat siapa saja tidak mau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan lebih memilih menutup diri dengan selimut tebal. Yah, sekarang cuacanya sangat dingin membuat semua murid-murid tidak ada yang bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Sasuke Uchiha, telah bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan fikiran. Dia sekarang mempunyai kehidupan baru. Mandiri, tanpa orang tua dan tanpa pacar. Yah, ini memang sudah takdirnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk sms Itachi, bahwa ia mendapat tempat baru dan sekolah baru.

To: Itachi baka

''Aku sudah mendapat sekolah baru, aku juga sudah mendapat tempat tinggal baru.''

~Send Message~

Sasuke berbalik tidurnya menjadi berbalik ke samping. Dia menatap sosok perempuan cantik sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius.

'Bisakah kau menjadi pengganti Sakura, Hinata?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati dan terus menatap Hinata, dengan tatapan senang.

Matahari terus berjalan menyinari pemandangan desa Konohagkure, dan saatnya untuk murid-murid bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas-malas.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah bangun dari tidurnya masing-masing. Sekilas Sasuke memeriksa hpnya untuk mengecek apakah ada balasan dari Itachi, ketika Sasuke melihat ternyata ada satu pesan diterima.

From: Itachi baka

Kau tinggal dimana?

To: Itachi baka

Aku tinggal di asrama, nama asramanya Konoha Senior High School.

~Send Message~

Sasuke meletakkan kembali hpnya ke meja dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tanpa ia sadari Hinata ada didalam kamar mandi itu, dan Hinata juga sedang mandi. Apalagi Hinata tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu, karena ia mengira Sasuke masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ceklek

Sasuke membuka pintu itu, dan

''Haaahhhh!'' Sasuke menutup kembali pintu itu dan mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia baru saja melihat suasana yang begitu indah jika dilihat. Sasuke bagai melihat dua gunung yang sangat botak, halus licin. Membuat darah Sasuke mengalir cepat dan merinding karena dia baru pertama kali melihat 'itu'.

Sementara di kamar mandi Hinata hanya mematung, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintunya, Hinata sadar kalau baru saja Sasuke melihat 'itunya'.

''Ah~'' Hinata sangat malu luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Yang melihatnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

''Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin berbuat 'itu' ke Hinata?'' Ucap Sasuke yang langsung nafsu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata jadi malu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan ia tidak ingin keluar kamar mandi karena Sasuke ada didepan pintu. Hinata sangat terkurung di kamar mandi itu, dan berkata dalam hati: 'Uh, kamar mandi pembawa sial!'

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Hinata keluar juga dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian dadanya sampai diatas lutut. Hinata terus berjalan dan tidak menengok sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan nafsu, karena melihat belahan dada Hinata yang begitu menggoda. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar berbuat 'itu' ke Hinata. Sasuke lalu mencegah Hinata dengan tangannya, membuat Hinata kaget dan sangat malu.

''Eh? Sa..sasuke?'' Kata Hinata bingung sambil blush.

''Hn.'' Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata dan menggendongnya ke kasur. Hinata sangat kaget. Ketika Sasuke menggendongnya dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya mematung melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu menawan.

Sasuke lalu membaringkan Hinata di kasur itu dan berbisik ke telingan Hinata dengan nada menggoda.

''Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Hinata?'' Ucap Sasuke berbisik kecil.

''Ah~ Sa..sasuke a..aku engg, Hmmfbb.. Sstt..'' Sasuke dengan secepat mungkin mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata hanya menerima perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Karena Hinata juga menikmatinya.

Sasuke berusaha membuka mulut Hinata, dan menulusuri setiap mulut Hinata, Hinata hanya mendesah kecil.

''Sha.. Hmm.. Ssah, ah..'' Ucap Hinata yang begitu menggoda ditelinga Sasuke.

''Kau sangat menggoda Hinata! Lebih menggoda dari Sakura.'' Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan beralih ke arah bawah. Sasuke mencium dan sedikit menggigit leher Hinata, hingga tertinggal bekas merah dibagian sana.

''Akh.. Sah..su.. keh..'' Desah Hinata ketika Sasuke menggigit kecil leher Hinata, dan berusaha melepaskan handuk Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuka handuk Hinata dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Sasuke. Sebuah dua gunung yang begitu menggoda dimata Sasuke, yang baru-baru saja Sasuke melihatnya ketika Hinata sedang mandi.

''Ja..jangan Sa..su.. Ahh..'' Belum Hinata selesai bicara, Sasuke sudah meramas dua gunung itu dengan pelan, semakin lama semakin agak keras dan membuat Hinata mendesah hebat.

''Ahh.. Ah.. Saahh.. Su.. engg..'' Desah Hinata terus-menerus dan membuat Sasuke semakin ingin membuat lebih ke Hinata.

Sasuke terus mencium, menghisap, mellintir buah dada Hinata yang besar itu dengan ganas.

"Ahh..sash..Ah..." Desah Hinata menjadi jadi setelah remasan pada dadanya semakin kuat.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun hingga di bagian vaginanya.

Sasuke berhenti dengan aksinya,ia memperhatikan vagina Hinata yang merah merekah dan berlendir, membuatnya ingin cepat memasukinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Hinata sambil blushing

"Hn, ada apa Hinata?"tanya Sasuke sambil terus memandang vagina Hinata.

"Jangan memandang te..terus!"kata Hinata yang sangat malu.

"Oke sayang." Kata Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung meramas buah dada Hinata.

"Ahh..Ah..sasuke" Desah Hinata kenikmatan.

Setelah puas Sasuke mencium paha hinata sampai di vagina Hinata dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu. Sasuke juga memutar-mutarkan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata semakin mendesah kenikmatan.

''Aahh.. Sahh..su.. Ah..ohh..'' Setiap desahan Hinata, Sasuke semakin liar saja. Sekarang Sasuke membuka semua pakaian milikinya dan terlihatlah batang Sasuke yang sangat menantang bagi Hinata.

''Kau siap Hinata?'' Tanya Sasuke menggoda.

''Akh, Hiks.. Sasuke!'' Secara tiba-tiba Hinata menangis, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dan merasa seperti orang bodoh.

''Ka..kau kenapa Hinata?'' Tanya Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis.

''Sa..sasuke, kenapa kau me..melakukan semua ini! Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan... Sa..sakura-chan ba..bagaimana? Aku tidak mau melukai hatinya. Dan, bagaimana jika aku... Ha..hamil!'' Isak tangis Hinata sambil menunduk malu karena sekarang dia dan Sasuke tidak memakai selembar kain sama sekali.

''Ma..maafkan aku Hinata! Hubunganku dengan Sakura telah berakhir. Dan, aku tidak memperdulikan dia lagi!'' Ucap Sasuke sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

''Ke..kenapa bisa begitu?'' Tanya Hinata heran.

''Dia... Dia, dan Naruto telah berpacaran. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini.'' Kata Sasuke agak emosi.

''Ah, Na..naruto Uzumaki?'' Kata Hinata yang sedikit cemburu.

''Hn.''

''Na..naruto-kun!'' Ucap Hinata pelan lalu menangis dalam hati. 'Naruto-kun telah bersama orang lain, aku tidak mungkin bisa merebut cintanya lagi. Aku yakin! Dan, Sasuke. Mungkin dia sangat sedih sekarang.' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

''Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?'' Tanya Sasuke sambil melambaikan tanganya didepan muka Hinata.

''Ah~ i..iya aku tidak apa-apa kok!'' Setelah sadar bahwa dari tadi Sasuke dan Hinata telanjang, Hinata segera mengambil kain lalu menutupi bagian terpentingnya, dan merasa malu pada Sasuke.

Hinata segera menutupi mata Sasuke dengan tangannya lalu sedikit membentak Sasuke.

''Jangan melihat!'' Ucap Hinata dan mengeluarkan semburan merah dipipinya.

''Hn.'' Balas Sasuke sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Hinata akhirnya segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan terbirit-birit sambil membawa pakaian lalu memakainya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang sangat lucu. Dan berpikir dalam hati 'Sepertinya aku akan memulai hidup baru dengan Hinata dan melupakan Sakura!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

Sasuke berpikir dalam hati lagi 'Hn, aku akan mempermainkan Hinata dulu!'

''Hinata! Kau mau melanjutkan 'itu' tidak?'' Kata Sasuke sedikit tertawa dan membesarkan suaranya.

''Huh! Tidak mau!'' Kata Hinata dari kamar mandi dan merasa malu tapi mau.

Sasuke hanya tertawa senang karena Sasuke merasa dia akan memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Hinata.

TBC

.

Hahaha, gomen kalau lemonnya gaje. Bukan aku yg buat loh, itu kakak kelasku yang buat. *Ngelirik Dini*

Jadi kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, kasih tau saya yah..

Ok, kalau gitu review dong!


End file.
